


Lust. Desire. Love.

by enidistoocool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Fluff, M/M, Sad Isaac, no self esteem isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enidistoocool/pseuds/enidistoocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac knows. He can see it in the way that Derek looks at Stiles. Derek's voice changing, his entire being seemingly formed differently when he was around the short haired teenager. And Isaac knows he has no chance with his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust. Desire. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Disaac is my one true pairing, I believe in them with a passion and their unrequited love should be acknowledged.

“I call front seat!” Stiles voice rose and declared with a fist high as he ran towards Derek’s car eagerly. The male’s car was currently in the shop and he managed to get Derek to agree to drive him home.

Isaac simply smiled faintly, he didn’t mind, if he did he didn’t show it. His fingers threaded into his hair as he slid into the back seat of the Camaro. The feeling of the cold leather against his skin caused him to shudder a little. The scent of Derek was all too familiar and comforting; it was a bit embarrassing how he could scent out his alpha or his car from far away.

“Is there a pack meeting today? Or maybe soon?” Stiles asked, putting his seat belt on and moving the seat to lean back, a full grin on his face.

“Saturday afternoon,” Derek answered, his eyes flickering to Stiles for a moment.

Stiles didn’t notice but Isaac did. His own eyes continuously glancing at Derek when he knew the other wasn’t looking at him which he felt like it was always. He felt invisible to Derek’s eyes, absolutely transparent when Stiles was around. Closing his eyes Isaac rested his forehead against the windows cold glass not noticing when Derek’s eyes flickered to the mirror to catch the other resting.

“When can we go and kick Chris Argents ass?” Stiles asked excitedly, his hands beating out a beat on the hard board of the car before Derek sent a glare through them and Stiles was quick to laugh, “Sorry, didn’t take my Adderall” he explained.

“Be careful about those Stiles, don’t miss out on your medication”

It was a punch to Isaac’s gut, how seemed to express his worry to Stiles. When Derek accidently broke his leg he didn’t even bother with a sorry, nor did he put the bone back into place till Isaac fell down stairs that lead into their empty subway station furthering his injuries. Clenching his eyes tightly Isaac tried to not breath heavily or allow his heart to beat rapidly, knowing his Alpha would be able to hear it. Slowly wrapping his arms around himself Isaac sunk his teeth into his lower lip as he heard Stiles continuously speak to Derek.

“You still live in the subway right?” “How long did it take you to build muscles?” “Hey sour wolf don’t be like that,” “It’s hard to believe you’ve ever had a girlfriend, you might have ate her” “Whoa, whoa calm down!”

The gentle sounds of thudding on the window caused Isaac to open his eyes and loosen up, the sight of rain dotting itself into the window calming. He wondered if he could get away at the red stop light; just get out of the car. But of course it wasn’t as simple as that, Stiles would ask a dozen questions at once and that action wasn’t within of Isaac.

“Why so quiet Isaac?”

The questioned startled him at first, his eyes wide as he stared at Stiles who was looking at him with a grin, the little moles on his face oddly endearing and Isaac knew why Derek would like Stiles so much.

“No reason” he answered quietly, looking back out of the window and clutching the side of his shirt tighter. He had no reason to hate Stiles. The other was bright and fun and filled in the sad parts of everyone but he was also smart and sturdy, he got what was needed done. And he was beautiful with soft features and cupid shaped lips.  
Isaac was angular, boxy actually. Broad shoulders and a lean build with some muscles here and there. Scars that he got before being turned littering his skin and killing any appeal he may have, so he thinks.

“Mm, if you say so buddy” Stiles said turning back with a slightly worried smile, of course Stiles would be the one to notice he wasn’t okay. He was thankful that the other didn’t further question him in front of Derek. 

Rubbing his fingers into the soft skin of his sides he could remember what age he got it and the reason, even the day of the week, right down to the time of day. He could also remember that day Derek had found him into of the grave he fell into. How weak he was, scared and unsure of himself. How warm Derek’s hand were when they got him out, how his voice was sturdy and strong something that Isaac really needed. His eyes were amazing, hazel but were more of this foggy faint green that made Isaac’s knee’s go weak and he couldn’t stop staring at the man.

“Isaac, are you listening?” Derek asked and the beta blinked not having noticed that Derek had been saying something to him.

“I’m sorry about that” he apologized quickly, cheeks this rather lovely pink color that was actually on him regularly.

“Pay attention more” Derek growled before snapping at Stiles for hitting his windows with some lousy beat.

Nearing the Stilinski home Derek stopped a little bit before they actually got to the house and murmured a good bye to Stiles who pinched him and left before Derek could grab him by the collar. Isaac managed a faint good bye before Stiles was out, waving his hand manically. He heard Derek grumbled and shrunk back into the cool leather.

The drive went slow for once; Derek would continuously glance back at Isaac till he caught his gaze and held it there.

“What is going on between you and Stiles?”

“Nothing” Isaac said weakly, his gaze somewhere else which made Derek doubt the other more.

“Whatever is going on fix it, I don’t need you being distracted when Stiles is around” Derek’s voice was strong and strict, as if Stiles was the one actually distracting Isaac all the time.

“He’s not distracting me” Isaac’s voice changed, got weaker and smaller as he got out of the car. He hadn’t noticed till now how the rain had gotten heavier. Soaking his hair in just a couple of seconds. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck sticking to his skin along with his bangs at his forehead. Pushing them again he resisted the urge to sneeze.

“Then who is?”

Derek was quick out of the car, glaring at Isaac as if he was a puppy who peed on the bed. He needed answers, he wasn’t going to have his beta being distracted and fucking up at any moment.

“No one” his heart skipped a beat and he knew that Derek caught onto the lie the second it left his lips, maybe even before.

Derek was running out of patience. His blood was about to start to boil at this temperature. Trying to contain himself Derek looked back at Isaac with a lighter stare. He needed to be a good alpha, he couldn’t just force the answers out of Isaac, actually he could but he knew better than that.

“Isaac don’t lie to me”

“I-I’m sorry”

“Stop apologizing, it’s a sign of weakness”

“S-sor-“ Isaac quickly fell silent when he caught himself from asking for forgiveness.

Isaac didn’t want to be difficult. What was he to say? Derek you’re the one who is distracting me with your rough scruff and frown, with your bunny teeth and leather jacket, with your scent being everywhere, especially on Stiles? 

Trying to not let his emotions become too strong Isaac back himself into the car’s door and took a deep inhale from his nose the scent of earth strong but Derek’s scent even stronger. Engulfing his scent and entire being. He just wanted to lace his hands into Derek’s black hair, to press his lips against the man’s neck and kiss, kiss, kiss. He wanted his love, he wanted his own love to be accepted.

No words needed to be spoken, Derek could smell it. The scent of need, of love stanching off of Isaac and he was mad with himself for never having scented it before. Not so mad that he was smelt it from Isaac though. He had a feeling for a while that the beta was in love but he didn’t know who it was. It was coming off of him all the time. At first he believed it was Scott, but when the other wasn’t around the aroma still was. Then he guessed Stiles but in the train it was there, light and fluffy. Hidden by the musky waters and Erika’s perfume.

Reaching his hand out Isaac instantly flinched, turning his face and body to the side slightly as if he was to be punched. Ready for impact that the other should know won’t come.

“Isaac lets, let’s go inside now” Derek murmured his eyes soft as he stared at Isaac, slowly pulling the males arms off of himself and his grip was gentle on the others wrist.  
Tugging him gently towards their underground home. 

Once they were downstairs he led Isaac to where he usually slept. Sitting down against the wall Derek pulled Isaac down and wrapped his arms around the other cuddling him. His inner wolf needed to show affection and protection over his pack member, his cub.

“It’s okay” he breathed against Isaac’s ear causing the other to shudder involuntarily.

Isaac’s entire body was on fire and he had been afraid, the look in Derek’s eyes when he started to feel too much and even he could have smelled love all over him. He was more  
confused now than afraid, “Derek, I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intentions t-“ a hand gently caressing his jutting out hip bone quieted Isaac and he stared at his Alpha with these blue eyes that caused anyone and everyone to stop and stare without Isaac ever noticing, such a oblivious boy.

“Shut up Isaac” Derek ordered, nuzzling his nose into the others neck and leaving his own scent by licking a little path up to his jaw before licking back down to the nook where the neck and shoulder meet.

“Take your shirt off, you smell of rainwater” Derek ordered and Isaac complied easily, his eyes becoming wide at this amazing feeling of Derek’s flat tongue on his collar bone. He had heard Stiles speak about this once, on how wolves liked to mark their beta’s as their own so that no other alpha’s or omega’s would try to take them.

An embarrassing noise left his lips when Derek’s tongue got near his nipple and he blushed, staring down at Derek who’s eyes flickered up and had this light tint of red, small nails digging into his skin and then it hit him. The scent was like a blow to the face, strong and certain. Lust. Desire. Love.


End file.
